The Reunion
by Hellotheredarling
Summary: He wasn't sure how he his day had turned around so fast. It was supposed to be a stress free visit to their hometown, a chance to catch up with old friends and share gossip like they were back in high school, nothing was meant to happen. Except things never go the way they were supposed to in Stiles life. fluff. Sterek. I tried to use as many details from the show as possible. AU.


**_This is my first shot a writing so any reviews or suggestions would be really helpful as this is probably terrible but please give it a chance. Thank you. x _**

**The Reunion**

He wasn't sure how he his day had turned around so fast. It was supposed to be a stress free visit to their hometown, a chance to catch up with old friends and share gossip like they were back in high school, nothing was meant to happen. Except things never go the way they were supposed to in Stiles life so he really shouldn't be surprised when he ends up in the storage closet at ten minutes to midnight. However, what did surprise him was the 6ft wall of muscle who was currently avoiding eye contact with him from the other side of the closet. Stiles thought back to the beginning of the night and tried to pick out any signs of trouble he could have missed. Any sign that things would go so wrong so fast.

It had started when he and Scott had entered the reunion. Stiles hadn't really planned on ever returning to Beacon Hills but Scott had insisted and as it was Stiles' job to follow Scott, to protect him, he really had no choice.

As they walked through the main doors into their old school gym Stiles could feel every pair of eyes in the room pinning them to where they stood. This was no different really from high school, Stiles was used to people staring at him then, except in high school they were usually staring at him after he had done something extremely embarrassing or stupid. Now however it was for a different reason. Every pair of eyes in the room was on Stiles (well on Scott really, but who cares about details) due to Scott's celebrity status. After a sudden growth spurt in his junior year, which got him off the bench and in the goal on the lacrosse field, everything had quickly started to change. By his senior year Scott was being scouted by professional teams from all across the country and became an overnight success. This success is what, 10 years later, had Scott standing awkwardly in the entrance to the gym, half hidden behind Stiles, as his ex-classmates watched him as if they had never seen him before. He hated it. He hated that these people who he had known since he was a child treated him like he was a completely different person just because half the people in America new his name now. Stiles new how much Scott hated their looks so quickly tried to diffuse the situation before Scott ran out. Leaning against the door frame Stiles looked around the room for faces that he recognised as he leaned against the door frame.  
"I know I'm gorgeous but you don't have to stare, there is plenty of me for everyone!" Stiles announced to the room then promptly tripped over his own feet and fell onto a table nearby. Trying to hold his trademark smile in place as fought to stop the blush he could feel rising up his neck from reaching his face as he picked himself up trying to avoid every pair of eyes in the room which were now focused on him. He heard Scott giggle and just like that it was as if a spell had been broken. Everyone in the room turned away and continued with their previously forgotten conversations, although Stiles was pretty sure he heard a few mumbles of "Classic Stiles." coming from different areas of the room.

Scott clapped Stiles on the back "Thanks man, I really hate it when they do that" smile slowly creeping back onto his face.  
"Dude, it's what I'm here for" Stiles grinned as if he hadn't just been completely humiliated as they headed further into the room. Along with being Scott's best friend, Stiles was also an unofficial bodyguard of sorts. Although he may not look like it Stiles was actually extremely good at martial arts and after the multiple threats at Scott's life within the past few years Stiles was always by his side in case of an emergency.

As Stiles scanned the room he saw a few of their old team mates and other friends from their years in Beacon Hills high school and headed in their direction knowing that Scott would be safe with his girlfriend Allison who currently looked like she was trying to wrap herself around Scott and glaring at the women in the gym who were sending flirty looks at a oblivious as always Scott. Stiles laughed to himself as he neared Boyed, Erica and Isaac. Together with Scott and Allison the six of them had been close friends throughout high school. Erica saw the direction Stiles was laughing in and joined him when she saw Allison and Scott. "Some things never change." she said indicating to Scott's obliviousness with a gentle smile on her face. "No" Stiles agreed shifting his attention back to the trio "You should have seen them in the car on the way here. Allison was getting so worried about tonight and everything that could go wrong and Scott just sat there humming along with the radio." They all laughed again and then started to catch up on each other's lives including Erica and Boyed's upcoming wedding in the winter. As was expected the conversation eventually turned to Lydia, the love of Stiles life from the third grade up until senior year when he finally admitted to himself that they were never going to happen, and her date to the reunion.

"Have you seen him, just standing over there lurking in the corner, glaring at anyone who tries to speak to him?" Allison asked as her and Scott joined the conversation. As if to prove a point an old classmate of theirs, Danny, walked up to Lydia's mysterious date and tried to start a conversation. Mystery man just turned his head to look down on Danny and then proceeded to glare at him until Danny finally ducked his head and ran back to Jackson at the other side of the room with a flush quickly spreading up his neck, turning the tips of his ears pink.  
"I wonder how she knows him." Stiles thought out loud to himself. The mysterious man didn't seem like the kind of man the Lydia he knew would be seen with. Sure they were both stunningly good looking but that seemed to be where the similarities ended. Lydia had always been drawn to the jocks with low intelligence; she seemed to enjoy surrounding herself with people dumber than herself. This man dressed fully in black and wearing an old leather jacket didn't seem to fit her type at all.  
"I don't know" Isaac answered when everyone had remained silent for a few minutes "but I bet she brought him to try and make Jackson jealous, she hasn't been anywhere near her date all night and she keeps looking at Jackson out of the corner of her eye." He finished. Everyone knew that throughout high school Jackson and Lydia had an on again off again relationship which had carried on over the last ten years. It seemed that at the moment they were off again and Lydia was trying to get some sort of reaction out of Jackson by bringing the mystery man.  
"Probably," Erica agreed "that seems like the sort of thing Lydia would do. I wish those two would just decide whether or not they are going to stay together or break up for good. Their games used to be amusing but now they are just getting irritating. In fact I think I'm going to go talk to her now and see what's going on, Allison? Care to join me?" Erica asked turning to face Allison. Allison smiled and nodded before the two of them headed over to Lydia who was sitting at a table by the door.

Almost instantly the conversation turned to lacrosse and girls. Stiles felt like he was back in high school. As he was not very interested in either of these topics he quietly excused himself and headed over to the refreshment table. Stiles has a weakness for food. He could sit an eat pizza all day and never gain weight thanks to his fast metabolism. He quickly loaded his plate with food as he moaned to himself about the stupid child sized paper plates. So caught up in his thoughts of food and paper plates, Stiles didn't notice that someone had joined him at the refreshment table until he almost walked into them. He automatically stopped talking to himself about the idiotic plates and turned to say sorry to whoever he had walked into. The words died on the tip of his tongue though when he realised who the stranger was, mystery man. Stiles was left standing with his mouth open unable to form the words he was supposed to say. Mystery man just stood calmly in front of Stiles with a slight smirk dancing on his lips as he raised an eyebrow expectantly at Stiles. When he seemed to realise that Stiles wasn't going to say anything he took a step back.  
"You do realise that when you walk into somebody the polite thing to do is to apologise, or did your mother never teach you manners?" the man questioned with a steely voice, eyebrow still quirked. Stiles cleared his throat and looked down and his feet noticing a small bump under the mystery man's tight black jeans. Smiling to himself slightly Stiles raised his head to look at the man in front of him.  
"My mother died when I was a child. I guess she never got around to teaching me manners." He said calmly refusing to break eye contact with the man. The moment he said it multiple emotions passed through the man's eyes, too fast for Stiles to read each one. He thought that he may have seen guilt pass through them but it was all too fast for him to be sure. The man's face relaxed slightly but still remained stiff.  
"I'm sorry. People tell me I come across as rude and arrogant at times. I didn't mean to say anything to upset you. I'm Derek by the way." The man, Derek, said holding out his hand to Stiles. He hesitated for a moment before reaching out to shake Derek's hand "Stiles." He replied quickly.

After that the conversation seemed to go more smoothly as Derek asked Stiles questions and in return gave away small bits of information about himself. Derek seemed to be holding something back but Stiles wasn't sure what, maybe it was to do with the large bump under his jeans (Stiles could think of two things the bump could be. Personally he was hoping it was the first thing he thought of, but that could just be his dirty mind) but whatever it was he was hiding, Derek seemed to answer a lot of questions with questions of his own or just didn't answer at all and quickly moved the conversation on.  
"So how do you know Lydia?" Stiles finally asked after they had been talking for a good 30 minutes and he couldn't think of anything else to ask Derek that he would actually answer. The question seemed to catch Derek of guard for a minute as if he had forgotten where he was and who he was with  
"Lydia? Oh we live in the same apartment building and have sort of become friends over the past few months. I was going to be in town on business anyway so Lydia asked me to come with her, something about making her ex jealous? Anyway I owed her a favour so I agreed to come and I'm glad I did." Derek smiled at Stiles at he finished speaking which for some reason caused Stiles insides to jump and he had to look away from Derek before he caught sight of his pink cheeks. Stiles took the pause in conversation as a chance to search the room for Scott and check he was okay. Derek seemed to notice Stiles' searching and asked who he was looking for.  
"My best friend Scott, I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on him. I don't know if you follow any sports at all but he's sort of a hot shot lacrosse player and I'm well, I guess you could call me his bodyguard" Stiles answered with a shrug and sheepish smile before returning his eyes to Derek's face which seemed to have stiffened after his reply causing Stiles to frown.  
"Are you okay Derek?" Stiles questioned taking a step towards Derek. As he placed his hand on Derek's shoulder the taller man seemed to snap out of whatever thoughts he had been thinking and the small smile returned to his lips.  
"Yeah sorry I'm fine. I just got a bit lost in thought there for a minute I guess that happens even to the best of us at time. Anyway, I was wondering if maybe you would show me around the school saying as I've never been here before?" Derek asked, raising that single eyebrow in a way Stiles new he never could. Seeing Derek relax again Stiles smiled and quickly agreed before leading Derek out of the side door of the gym so no one would notice them leaving.

He showed Derek around all his old classrooms and places where he and Scott used to mess around whilst constantly rambling a thousand facts a minute about the school and the surrounding area. He looked up to see Derek giving him a bemused look and stopped talking. As Stiles was distracted by Derek he didn't see the crack in the floor in front of him so when he suddenly tripped over he expected to hit the floor and threw up his arms in front of his face to protect himself as much as he could. What he didn't expect was for there to suddenly be a pair of strong arms wrapped around his stomach and a warm chest rising and falling against his back. Derek and Stiles stood frozen in place for a few moments before either of them moved but even as they stood up fully again Derek's arms never left Stiles waist. Neither of them spoke for a moment before Derek broke the silence.  
"I thought you were a bodyguard? How are you so clumsy?" Derek asked, a teasing lilt to his voice mixed with genuine confusion. Stiles sighed and let out a nervous giggle.

"I'm really good at martial arts but when I'm not fighting I'm still as awkward and clumsy as I was at 16." Stiles explained with a half-smile and a shrug before turning in Derek's arms to face him. He was surprised at how close their faces were when he looked up into Derek's eyes and felt the tip of his nose brush Derek's cheek. He heard Derek inhale sharply as his arms tightened around Stiles waist and they both leaned in closer. As their lips were about to touch the sound of drunken giggling and stumbling feet rounded the corner and started heading towards them. Stiles looked over Derek's shoulder and recognised the tipsy reunion guests as Lydia and Jackson who seemed more together than broken up at this moment. Looking around he spotted a door near them and quickly dragged Derek towards it before either Lydia or Jackson spotted them. As he closed the door Derek finally realised that they were in a small supply closet filled with books, paper and other school supplies. The small amount of space caused Derek and Stiles to stand close together. Looking into each other's eyes neither of them wasted any time before continuing where they had left off and as their lips connected Stiles mind went blank. People often talk about the perfect first kiss and there being fireworks and instant love and all that rubbish but in real life that doesn't happen. When Stiles kissed Derek there were no fireworks, no instant need to profess his undying love or anything like that at all. It wasn't the perfect kiss nor was it the best kiss he had ever had but it was good, really good and it felt right. Being there with Derek in that tiny storage closet at his old school in a town he had never wanted to return to felt right. Sadly though, all good things must come to an end as Stiles felt the hidden object under Derek's jeans dig into his hip and unfortunately for Stiles it had to be the second thing he had guessed it could be. Breaking the kiss Stiles looked into Derek's eyes, obvious confusion and hurt shining in them slowing followed by understanding and anger as Derek slipped the handcuff onto his wrist before attaching it to a water pipe behind Stiles back with an apologetic look on his face. Stepping away from Stiles Derek sighed and looked away from Stiles devastated face.  
"Don't do this." Stiles said quietly, as if he already knew what Derek's answer would be but couldn't help but ask anyway. Fighting back tears of disappointment and hurt Stiles refused to look away from Derek.  
"I have to, I don't want to but I have to. The person who hired me has something of mine and I need to get it back. If that means killing your friend to get it then I have to do it. I'm so sorry Stiles," Derek said sadly as he slowly opened the door "I know you probably feel hurt and used right now but trust me I really do like you and I wish things were different and I didn't have to leave you here but I can't have you there when I do it. I can't let you get hurt!" Derek stepped closer to Stiles and leaned in to kiss him one last time but Stiles turned his face away at the last minute causing Derek to kiss his cheek. "I know you will never forgive me for this and you will probably always hate me but please try and understand why I am doing this. He…he has my sister and she is all I have left. I have to do this. I'm sorry Stiles." And with that Derek reached into Stiles pocket and took his phone before walking out of the closet and beginning to type a text as he closed the door leaving Stiles alone in the dark.

As soon as Stiles heard the footsteps fading in the distance he began to pick the lock so he could follow Derek. Being the sheriffs son had given him access to handcuffs growing up and he had spent many weekends as a bored and lonely teenager practicing how to get out of them. He got the handcuffs off in no time at all and ran off in the direction he had heard Derek run. At any other time he would have been proud of himself at how fast he got out of the closet but now wasn't the right time, he has to find Scott and Derek before it's too late.

As he neared the end of the hallway Stiles heard voices coming out of his old chemistry classroom and slowed down trying to be as quite as possible as he peered into the room. From his spot hidden behind the door frame he could see Scott standing near the front of the room looking both terrified and confused. Slowly Stiles made his way into the class room trying not to spook Derek and cause him to accidentally fire the gun Stiles new he had had tucked in the waistband of his jeans and was now aimed at Scott. Stepping in front of Scott Stiles asked Derek to calmly put down the gun before he hurt someone.  
"Move Stiles! I have to do this and I really don't want to hurt you. You have to understand" Derek practically begged. There was a single tear sliding down his face and Stiles new how much all this was messing with Derek's head, it made Stiles want to kiss away the tear and tell him everything was alright but he couldn't leave Scott. He was his priority and Stiles would protect him to the grave.

Scott seemed to be catching up to what was going on now and slowly stammered out a question of his own. "w-who would want to kill m-me? I'm a sports star, why would someone hire a hit man to take me out?" and Stiles had to admit he had a point. Even after all the death threats he had received they had no idea why someone would want to hurt Scott, he was like a puppy and no one wants to kill puppies. None of the writers ever gave a reason to why they wanted Scott dead so they both turned to Derek in hope of an answer. Derek looked torn between putting the gun down and answering or shooting Scott where he stood. Rubbing a hand over his face he began to explain everything. A man named Peter had heard of Derek's skills and the training he had gained in the Seals and decided to hire him to kill Scott. When Derek refused to kill anyone Peter had kidnapped Derek's sister Laura who was the only remaining family member he had left and she meant the world to him so here he was now with his gun aimed at Scott's head. Arm held steady with his finger on the trigger ready to fire.  
"Peter? As in Peter my old coach Peter? Why would he want to kill me? I haven't seen him in years!" Scott asked Derek, his voice getting louder the more and more shocked he became. Stiles remained silent trying to piece everything together, he couldn't think of a reason Peter would want to kill Scott either. Sure peter had always been creepy and hit on just about anyone but he didn't think he would ever want anyone dead.  
"I don't know." Derek finally answered after a couple of minutes of silence had passed "He said something in passing about you becoming a star and leaving him behind when he made you what you are but apart from that we didn't talk much. He told me where and when I needed to be and what it would take to get my sister back. I need to get her back Stiles." Derek was visibly shaking now as he kept eye contact with Stiles.

When Stiles finally spoke he surprised everyone "The Argents!" he announced suddenly earning himself a confused look from both Scott and Derek. "Isn't Allison's dad like a specialist in rescuing kidnapped people?" Stiles looked between Derek and Scott "He can get Laura back and of course as my dad is the sheriff so I'm sure he'll be able to help." Stiles kept his eyes locked on Derek's as he stepped away from Scott and walked towards him only stopping when he was in touching distance of Derek. He slowly reached up and put his hand on the gun. "We can do this Derek. We can get her back and no one has to die. You are not a killer." And with that Stiles gently slid the gun out of Derek's hand and put the safety on before throwing the gun to the other side of the room and gathering Derek in his arms and listened as both of their heart rates returned to normal. Looking over his shoulder he saw that Scott was sat on the floor leaning against the wall looking calmer but still confused, probably at the fact that Stiles was hugging the man who until a moment ago was pointing a gun at them, but relatively happy. The three of remained silent at they stood and headed for the door, Stiles stopping to pick up the gun on his way out (they could hardly just abandon a gun in the chemistry room, someone was bound to shoot Mr Harris just for being himself) and they headed back towards the gym to find Allison before heading out.

When Stiles couldn't take the silence anymore he threw his arms around the other two men's necks "so, who wants pizza? My treat." He asked with a grin. Scott let out a tired laugh as he elbowed Stiles playful in the ribs  
"Sure I'm in but I get to choose where we go, last time to took me to that weird comic book place" Scott answered with a smile.  
"There was nothing wrong with that place! But sure you can choose."  
"Dude! There was so much wrong with that place. You can't have forgotten that fat guy dressed as Green Lantern, it will be burned in my mind forever." Scott started to look slightly ill at the thought of an extremely over weight man in a bright green spandex outfit and Stiles had to admit he had a point. He nodded at Scott before turning to Derek.  
"How about you SourSeal? You gonna join us? We can plan how to get Laura out whilst we're there. Maybe call my dad and Chris Argent?" Stiles studied Derek's face as he waited for an answer, he noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the 5 o'clock shadow on the lower half of his face.

"Okay" Derek answered after a moment and Stiles let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding as Derek turned to face Scott. "If it's alright with Scott I mean, we didn't get off to the best of starts." Scott's face lit up with happiness and nodded at Derek before stumbling out a quick yes, he was pleasantly surprised that Derek had bothered to ask his opinion even after everything that had happened. Scott could see his reaction mirrored on Stiles' face as Stiles slipped his hand into Derek's without thinking. Realising what he had done Stiles flushed and tried to remove his hand from Derek's but found he couldn't. He looked up to see Derek smiling at him and he squeezed Stiles hand and leaned in slightly. He raised his eyebrow as if asking for Stiles permission, knowing what was being asked Stiles nodded and closed the distance between them. Stiles had a feeling that maybe everything would be okay after all.

**Epilogue**

**Ten years later**

Walking through the doors Stiles couldn't help but think back to the last time he had been here. How was it possible so much had changed since then? Stiles had been happy following Scott around, making sure he stayed out of trouble. Now, however, it had been a few days since he had spoken to Scott and weeks since he had seen him face to face. Scott had been touring the country with his biography (written by Allison) and was only just reaching the end of his journey.

Spotting his friends at the far side of the room where they were chatting together loudly and ignoring everyone else, to them this reunion was just another chance for them to get together and was also an unofficial celebration of the end of Scott and Allison's book tour, Stiles headed over and couldn't keep the giant smile off his face. The group had acquired several new members since the last reunion as Lydia, Jackson, and Danny had joined them. After the first reunion Lydia and Jackson had gotten their act together and decided that they were better together than they were apart and if they were being honest with themselves who else would put up with Jackson's bad moods and snarky comments or Lydia's overwhelming intelligence and constant need for control. They seemed to be the only ones who could calm the other down and Stiles wished them the best together in his head as they smiled at him in greeting. Allison and Scott were still together after all these years and it was almost sickening to watch them together but Stiles was glad that Scott had her to keep him sane and to stop the fame from going to his head. Allison kept him grounded, she was his anchor. To everyone's surprise Danny and Isaac had gotten together a few years after the reunion when they ended up working on a project together to help abused children and although they weren't overly affectionate in public it was obvious to anyone who met them how deeply they cared for each other. Also to everyone's surprise Erica and Boyed had gotten a divorce after only a few years of marriage but had remained close friends, sharing custody of their children Dylan and Tyler. As Stiles watched them closely he noticed Erica and Boyed moving closer together. So it looked like there may be another reunion in the near future. At some point in the last few minutes Stiles had gotten lost in his thoughts so he didn't hear someone walk up behind him. He finally noticed their presence as a pair of large hands gripped him around his waist from behind. Not expecting to suddenly be touched by an unknown person Stiles let out a loud and very girly, though he would deny the latter if you asked him about it afterwards, scream. All conversation stopped as most people in the room turned to see what was going on in the back but quickly picked up again as people began to realise it was just Stiles being, well, Stiles. His friends all rolled their eyes and quickly picked up the conversation where they had left off as Stiles turned to see who the mystery person was. As soon as he started to turn he recognised the smell he thought of as home and began to grin as he looked up to see he husband looking down at him in amusement. Stiles glared up at him, angry that he had caused Stiles to embarrass himself yet again. This just caused his husband to become more amused and after a moment he was trying to hold back his laughter as he knew it would only wind Stiles up more. Bending down Derek hid his face in Stiles neck trying to conceal his laughter.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, I thought you would have heard me coming." Derek said although Stiles could see he wasn't sorry in the slightest. Stiles tried to continue glaring at Derek but he couldn't stay mad at Derek, over the years it was the one thing Stiles had found he was unable to do.  
"You seem to have forgotten that not everybody has wolf like hearing which you seem to have." Stiles half snapped half joked in response before becoming lost in his thoughts again.

After the night of the reunion Derek and Stiles had managed to safely retrieve Laura from peter with help from the Argents and the local law enforcement. Stiles didn't see or hear from Derek again for around a month so he just assumed that either Derek was taking some time to be with his sister and collect his thoughts before getting in touch with Stiles again or Derek wasn't interested in Stiles and had been using him all along to get out of a messy situation. Stiles preferred to think it was the first reason but had almost given up hope when he received the call late one afternoon a month after the reunion. From then on it was pretty easy to slip into a routine of spending his days with Scott then having dinner with Derek and things seemed to be going really well. Sure they needed to talk about a few things, like Derek pointing a gun at Stiles and his best friend, but they would cross that bridge when they needed to.

Jump forward 10 years and now Stiles was living in New York with Derek. They run a security firm using Stiles' brain and Derek's combat skills and are trying to juggle a hectic life whilst they raise their daughter Anna. Thinking of his 3 year old daughter brought a smile to his face followed by a brief moment of panic as he remembered they had left her with Laura for the weekend. It was the first time both of them had left Anna alone for more than a night since she had been born and Derek seemed to sense Stiles' growing angst. Dragging Stiles over to the corner of the room Derek wrapped his arms around his partner and whispered reassuring words into his ear. After a couple of minutes Stiles had visibly relaxed and ducked his head mumbling a shy apology to which Derek just gave his usual half smile, the one reserved especially for Stiles' awkward yet endearing moments, and ushered him back to their small group of friends. Looking around at his friends happy faces Stiles couldn't help but think how good his life was, he almost wanted to say it was perfect but being Stiles he knew that as soon as he said that it would all come crashing down around him and anyway no one has a perfect life and if he thought about it he wouldn't want one, he wouldn't change the life he had built with Derek for anything. Sometimes when things go wrong everything can turn out for the best. If someone had told Stiles 10 years ago that he would end up happily married to a man who pointed a gun at him and tried to kill his best friend he would have just stared blankly at them before laughing hysterically in their face. Which sane person would do something like that? But then again no one ever said Stiles was completely sane.

Laughing under his breath Stiles turned his attention back to the group in front of him to find all his friends giving him an odd look.  
"What?" Stiles asked defensively turning to look over his shoulder expectantly and waited for an answer.  
"You were talking to yourself. We were starting to get a bit worried that you'd finally gone fully insane" Derek answered after a pause looking around the rest of the group for backup. Stiles half turned in Derek's arms leaning up brining their faces closer together before brushing their mouths together in a chaste kiss and whispering  
"I have to be insane if I married you." Before he winked and turned his back and started talking with Scott about the tour, a content smile fixed on his face. Yeah, his life couldn't get any better.

**The End**

**_I'll try to reply to any and all comments.  
Again, Thank you for readingx_**


End file.
